The Statue of the Unknown Earthbender
by Nocturnus-Wing
Summary: Lilly is a young girl destined to spend the rest of her life living at home because she can't be married, but outside forces are coming into place, ready to change her destiny. Set over the first years of the war. OC chars and plot. NO MARYSUES or ZUTARA!
1. Prolouge

The Statue of the Unknown Earthbender

Prologue  
  
You breathe in deep the warm, soft air of the pine forest, and wonder why of all reasons you took this quiet path through the woods. Maybe you think of warm tea and family sitting on the veranda as you walk along, or perhaps worry of the next harvest. Why ever you choose to walk down this path, a feeling of calm settles over you. As you find yourself walking into a small clearing, you notice the remains of a hearth at the centre of the clearing, a small circle of stones black with ash. Then for a second, you can imagine the fire is crackling, dancing with life as dark figures sit around it laughing. You shake it off and carry on walking, brushing off the occasional leaf falling on your shoulder. Soon, you come through to a large area paved with stone, covered with moss and lichen. It appears to be a shrine to some deity of goddess. The sound of your own feet dragging along the floor can be heard as you gaze up in wonder to a human sized statue. The Statue has the distinct shape of a young woman, slim but shapely. The head is tilted forward at an angle, and soft hands folded against her neck as if in prayer. When you look at the statue, there is a sense of warmth and kindness. Instantly, somehow you know that this woman, who ever she was, lived a unique life. You search the base of the statue for any information of this woman, and why a shrine was built for her, yet there is nothing, only a small word.

'Love'. 

Love? You ponder for a moment, trying to think of some haiku or saying that could help put it into context, but none come to mind. You reach into your bag, and leave a small offering of fruit on the base, noting the shrivelled flowers and small jade coins. You fold your hands and bend your head in prayer, praying for whatever your heart may desire. Silently and carefully, you carry on your way.


	2. Sake on the Veranda

**The Statue of the Unknown Earthbender**

**Chapter One: Sake on the Veranda**

If it was something Lilly had never understood, it was this strange idea of tragic love that her older sisters had blushed and giggled at as they talked about meeting their princes. Even at the age of 13, when she was starting to bloom, Lilly had not found herself sharing with her sisters' conversations, and had written off the idea as silly girly stuff and gone off to play with the boys the village.

Lilly had been very lucky to escape the tradition of foot binding in her family, because her elder sisters were going to be married to promising young men, and hopefully give the family an elevated status, well as enough money to ensue comfortable living. Lilly made use of this freedom, and went out playing much as she could. The only thing Mother and Auntie could do was shake their heads as Lilly came in with mud up to her knees and her hair in a firm tangle. They hoped this was a small phase which would pass, but until then, there would be mud on the wooden floors and plenty of business with the travelling soap merchant.

"Lilly!" Auntie raised a quick eyebrow, and exhaled a large sigh, trying to avoid looking at the mess trailed in the hallway. "Get upstairs to the bath; the servants should have it ready." Lilly offered a smile, and then suddenly held out her hand.

"Look! The last one came out this morning! Lee caught me off guard and it just popped out!" Auntie took the small white molar out of Lilly's hand and eyed it, then put it back.

"That's wonderful darling but please go have your bath!" Auntie put a hand to her head a moment, as she heard Lilly bound up the stairs. Auntie slipped back into the sewing room with Lilly's mother. "That child can be such a handful! All of that energy!" She dropped a little too heavily into a cushion, picking up her sewing.

Mother gave a 'hmm' noise as she looked a moment, her mouth delicately holding some pins. She was an attractive woman, in her late thirties with an ample, well fed figure. Her skin was notably paler than the typical earth kingdom brown, protected from the sun with lotions and a lack of going out. She was garbed in a loose green robe, warm for the cool spring nights. Mother carefully laid out the kimono she was working on, removing the pins from her mouth.

"She is lively as a small ant." Mother had nicknamed Lilly the ant, not because she was the youngest of the sisters, but because she was a strong, persistent earth bender. "She works with the earth like the ant, but is too small to make a huge impact."

Auntie threaded her needle, outlining a rising dragon in gold. "I cannot believe our little Jade shall be married in the summer." She said giddily, as if she was seventeen again. Jade was the eldest, and considered the most pretty of the girls. "We still have many more robes and pillows to make!"

Suddenly from up above, the sound of water could be heard and the sound of feet padding about lightly. A few moments later, a much cleaner looking Lilly joined them in a soft cream robe, etched with a dark blue border. Her hair was wrapped up in a simple head scarf, knotted at the nape of her neck. In her hands was a small tray with cool lemon drinks and small sweet dumplings. Lilly was nudging the sliding door shut with her toe.

"Can we sit outside today?" Lilly had wonderful memories of sitting outside with the women of her family, sipping sake and laughing.

"Call down your sisters." Mother replied evenly, as she stood up slowly. "I'll get Li Ming to bring us some sake and fruit." Lilly beamed a wide smile, before placing the tray down and scrambling upstairs to call her sisters from their rooms. The eldest son, Cheng poked out his face from his private study, before Lilly pinched his nose and told him it was women only. Cheng grumbled and went back to his constant study.

As the evening drew on, the crowd of females were rolling about on the floor in laughter as Auntie told the girls familiar stories from her courting days. Soon, Jade was nagging Lilly to show off her bending skills. Lilly laughed that she had not quite perfected the horse stance. After another negotiating cup of sake, Lilly was limbered up enough to show off some moves.

The evening ended with a show from Lilly, she built huge walls from earth, only to bounce into the air and break them in half with her little finger, as well as balancing on a small pillar of earth on one hand.

When the girls had been shooed away to bed, Mother and Auntie sat for a while longer to listen to the crickets and talk. "Our little Jade had grown so tall, like her father." Mother chattered on about each of her children, her tongue loosened by the drink. "I do hope Cheng will pass the entrance exams for Ba Sing Se University, he deserves to do well and find a beautiful girl to have many sons with!" She held a cup in the air, some sake dribbling over the edge. Auntie took the cup from her.

"It is time we put you to bed dear sister." Auntie helped Mother up and led her carefully through the sewing room and gently up the stairs. Li-Ming, a serving girl of about fifteen years helped Mother get ready for sleep. Auntie made her way down the hallway to the end of wing where her room lay. She didn't notice the small warm body sharing the bed with her until she felt some small cold feet brushing against her legs.

"Lilly?" Auntie turned over, to find Lilly curled up, facing the open window. She was crying silently. What Auntie found most disturbing was the pale, almost white hair splayed out across her pillow. Lilly turned over, her watery blue eyes red with tears. Auntie gathered the girl into her arms.

"Jade and Li Ming were talking about me…" Lilly sniffed. "Saying that…that.."

"Saying what?" Auntie probed.

"Saying that I'm night demon! That I'm cursed!" Lilly buried her head into Aunties arm, her body shaking with sobs. Auntie looked warily over to the moonlight resting on her hair, making it seem even brighter. Lilly had been a rare child born with pale hair, and watery blue eyes. The doctor confirmed that it wasn't a disease, and there were a few cases of similar children being born, but she was going to be different. Marriage was out of the question, no one would want a woman with pale hair and so Lilly did not have her feet bound.

Her father was also pale like this, with more natural grey eyes. He used dye on his thinning hair, and could look like a normal man where Lilly was forced to wear a wig, or a head scarf and dye only her eyebrows an inky black, they could not afford more for her long hair.

"Shhh. Your father had this trouble as a child, but look at what he has done, for himself and you!" Auntie tried to cheer her up. Lilly merely hiccupped and sniffed again.

"But he is a man, he could change his fate! I can't work-"

"Let me tell you a story, where a woman did change her fate, and married for love." Lilly looked wide eyed for a moment, and then nodded her head.

"I'd like to hear that story." Auntie smiled at Lilly in a motherly way, drawing the young girl close, and started to weave a tale to dry her tears and warm her heart.


	3. A Change of Social Destiny

**Chapter Two: A change of Social Destiny**

"The story starts with your natal Grandmother, Lu-shi. She came from a rich, powerful family, and was blessed with beauty and the best tutors to make her become the perfect, dutiful wife. But Lu-shi had a spirit, and a wandering heart, and when it came for her feet to be bound, she refused to give up earthbending, the only freedom she seemed to have. But her mother held her down, and bound her feet, keeping her locked up in her room for a long time until her feet had healed. Lu-shi was devastated, and at twelve summers, left home. She was able to elude the men sent after her. She then used her gift in earthbending to uncurl her toes, and flatten out her feet, so they could start to heal. She bound up her feet with her old bindings, to stop them from moving, and vowed to find her way to the North Pole to have her feet healed."

Lilly curled her toes, imaging the pain. She was listening intently to the incredibly story.

"I can't really remember what happened, but I think she came across some travelling Water Tribe, and became good friends with a healer there. -Natsi, I think her name was- none the less, Natsi was able to heal Lu-shi's feet, and the pair became very close friends, and spent a long time travelling together. When Lu-shi was sixteen years old, she returned home with a young Earthbender she had fallen in love with, asking her parents to bless them in their marriage. Lu-shi had shamed her family, and dishonoured them even more by returning, but her mother was happy to see her home, and welcomed them into the house."

Auntie suddenly yawned, and pulled the sheet up around her shoulders.

"I'm sorry Lilly…the sake has gone to my head… I shall tell you the rest in the morning…" Auntie closed her eyes and drifted asleep. Lilly smiled, and turned over, feeling the warm of Auntie's arms around her shoulders. Lilly drifted sleep, and dreamt of adventures in open sun.

The next morning was a rather quiet one, Lilly was upstairs with her older sister, Ganjin. Lilly was lying on her back as she read from a scroll and Ganjin practised opening and closing her fan in different ways. The constant clicking and 'whooshing' from the fan started to annoy Lilly. She suddenly rolled up the scroll and stood up, pacing about.

"Do not pace about Little Sister, I find it most distracting." Where as Lilly was more plain spoken, Ganjin had the habit of speaking fully, carefully and slowly. It annoyed Lilly intensely, but she wasn't in any mood to be spending time with Jade ever since she'd started making comments about her hair. Ganjin was much nicer, albeit a little too absorbed about learning how to pour tea and make eyes at to-be future husbands. Lilly studied her sister for a moment. She had short, soft black hair, cut about to ear length, coupled with a round face; Ganjin had always looks sweet and young. She had a slightly chubby figure, and mother hoped that womanhood make her more elegant and lithe.

Lilly suddenly had an idea. She'd been reading in her scroll about Avatar Kyoshi, and noted that she used _metal_ fans in her earthbending.

"Ganjin, I'm going outside to practice my bending, see you at breakfast." Lilly offered a smile, and hurried out of the room. She went to get changed into her practice clothes, and rooted about in a draw to find the fans her uncle had sent her for her birthday. Lilly flipped it open, just the way Ganjin had done, and pretended to make eyes at imaginary man. She giggled, and ran out the room and bounded down the stairs.

Earthbending was something Lilly felt come very naturally to her, and could pick up most moves with ease. Her teacher came around 3 times a week, and left scrolls for her to study. Lilly picked up one about weapons, reading fervently about the styles of earthbending with weapons. Lilly's style of earthbending was a softer, more graceful than those used in the army or by most males. It helped make use of her lack of upper body strength, instead relying upon speed and agility. But Lilly was still new to the style, and didn't keep her feet firmly planted as they should have been. Some of the other boys she played with caught on quickly, and used this weakness to their advantage.

She held out the fans, and practised a move slowly, feeling her chi flow through her body and into the ground. The earth shifted, and a small clump of earth dislodged itself from the ground, and hovered at eye level. Lilly flicked her wrists sharply inwards, making the earth compact. Lilly drew up her leg, and kicked it hard, sending the small projectile flying into a stone wall. She practised it a few more times until it felt easy and she could do it quicker. Lilly was about to kick it again when she heard a loud voice shriek from a window upstairs.

"Lilly! Breakfast is nearly ready! " Li-Ming was leaning out of the window. Lilly lost her balance and fell backwards, sending the small clump of earth flying. She heard a faint shout from the gardener, and thought it best to get out of his way.

"Thanks Li-Ming!" Lilly dusted herself off and hurried to get changed, just managing to get to the dining room. Father sat at the head of the table, his dyed black hair going grey at his temples. Balancing on his nose was a small pair of spectacles. He was tall and board, the rather typical stature of a good earthbender, though he seemed to hold the air of a rather meek man, quiet and more devoted to balancing the numbers each week and reading quietly.

"Mother, can we go the market later?" Jade asked Mother as she sipped some water from her cup.

"Only if the weather warms up." Mother replied, thumbing through some paper, looking for the most recent news. Lilly kneeled down next to Ganjin who was memorising a love poem. Lilly spooned some rice into her bowl and helped herself to some fish.

"This arrived for you Lilly." Father passed her a small roll of paper, bound with some yellow ribbon. Lilly dropped her chopsticks in excitement and undid the ribbon quickly. She scanned the first few symbols from a very familiar hand. Lilly smiled wide.

"Aylee would like to come and visit again for a few days!" Lilly announced with delight. She hadn't seen her airbending friend for a few months, and was dying to see how she was doing. The two had met as little children, and formed a bond very quickly. They exchanged letters on a regular basis, and Lilly went to stay at the temple for a few while. She had always admired the free travelling spirit of her friend. "Can she, Father, please?"

Father gave a shrug, as if it did not really bother or concern him that much.

"I am fine with that Lilly."

Lilly couldn't wait until the meal was over and she could write a reply. The ink brush flew across the page and the script was barely dry before it was rolled up and secured with wax and given to the servant to send off. Lilly spent the rest of morning doodling on some scrap paper of the activities she and Aylee would get up too. Mud sliding was just one of the ideas she had.

Jade suddenly hurried into the room, not waiting to knock.

"Lilly! Step Grandmother is here! We must get ready!" Jade jumped to Lilly's cupboard and pulled out her dark green robe. "Can I borrow this? It's my best colour!" Lilly opened and closed her mouth in shock. Step grandmother was visiting, and she hated when that happened. She tended to drop in when nobody expected it, but held the highest standard of perfection, everyone had to rush to get dressed in their most formal just to sit and have tea with a crusty, cranky old woman too haughty for her own good. Jade hurried out of the room without waiting for an answer.

Li-Ming scurried into the room, helping Lilly slip into her silk kimono and tying the obi tight. Lilly opened up a cupboard and pulled out the dressiest wig. This saved Li-Ming from styling Lilly's hair, but had to put up with Jade's attention to detail. The poor servant was getting panicked already.

"Go to Jade Li-Ming, I'll finish up." Lilly spoke quickly, and the stressed servant forgot to bow as she sprinted out of the room. Lilly quickly powered her face and dabbed her lips with some red. She dug into the bottom of her jewellery box and put on a heavy ruby necklace. The outfit was done, though the next few moments were spent helping Mother and Auntie fit into their kimonos as Ganjin helped to put on make up. The entire family nearly stumbled down the stairs, before pausing outside the door. All seven of them drew in a deep collective breath, and filed in according to order. Fist it was Father, head of the house, Cheng went next as first born Son, followed by Mother, Auntie, Jade Ganjin and finally Lilly.

Step Grandmother was a horrid woman, who once was startlingly beautiful, she could make men faint with desire, and women willing to claw her eyes out. But with this beauty came an empty soul where little warmth seemed to enter. She was easily envious of the youth and grace of her step grandchildren, and never held back on criticising them. For Jade, she blinked too often, for Ganjin, her nostrils flared when she spoke, and Lilly, her pale hair. Mother was thick skinned, and always shook off the nasty jabs with a smile and an offer for tea or sweet little cakes. Natal Grandmother was small and bony, with drooping eyes that had seen too much eye make –up, she looked as she was always half asleep.

Lilly detested her with a passion.

"Honoured Mother." Father began, bowing deeply. A servant had placed a single cup on the table with a small bottle of fine wine. Father carefully poured the wine into the cup, and held it out to Step Grandmother. "I pray that the spirits saw you over safely, with nothing to distress you. We are overjoyed that you called so suddenly on us." Lilly mentally rolled her eyes, and kept her gaze at her lap. Step Grandmother took the cup with thin hands, and raised it to her lips. She seemed to let the wine rest on her tongue, before suddenly spitting it back into the cup and setting it down firmly on the table.

"Your greeting was as warm as this wine." She said sourly, placing her hands in her sleeves.

"Would you prefer some tea or rice wine instead?" Mother asked brightly, brushing off the fact their best wine had been spat out like snake's venom. Step Grandmother grunted.

"Peppermint Tea." She said, waving a hand at the servant. The young boy hurried out the room, perhaps glad to be out of the thick tension. "Now, the reason for my visit is for the well being of my _only _Grandson." The 'only' was aimed at Mother, who in Step Grandmother's eyes had not supplied enough sons. "I shall be willing to pay the necessary funds for his time at Ba Sing Se University…"

"Thank is most-" Father had started to thank and bow to Step Grandmother when she snapped at him.

"Most rude of you to interrupt!" Lilly was quite sure she saw some spittle hanging off her lips, but it was hard to make out the fine detail. "As I was saying, Cheng deserves every chance to succeed. And he will." She narrowed her drooping eyes slightly. "But in return, I expect a spotless reputation from this family. This brings me to my next concern about a certain girl."

Lilly was only half paying attention, day dreaming busily in her head about the fun she would get up to with Aylee.

"Lilly." Step Grandmother said with a sweet, syrupy voice which sent the alarm bells off in Lilly's head. She looked up, and shuffled closer to Step Grandmother, not daring to make eye contact. A bony hand snaked out, taking firm hold of Lilly's chin. Lilly was forced to look into Step Grandmothers over made up face.

"Some would take blue eyes as a bad sign, a horrible sign that this girl shall not be married. A rather useless girl, an extra mouth to feed, taking up space and being a burden on her family. But I have an offer to change that." Lilly cringed at thought of being a burden.

"I have an old acquaintance, who would be happy to take Lilly as his pupil, to teach her earth bending. Lilly could become a master." To Lilly's ears it was music. To everyone else, it was a bad note. Step Grandmother rarely did anything kind for her family. She wasn't a character to raise instant suspicion, nor to be distrusted, but this was very much out of character. Mother and Auntie both gave each other a look, and Ganjin was sure for a moment she could see a slight smirk on Step Mother's features. Father coughed, but Step Grandmother had not finished.

"If the girl wishes to become a master, it would be required that she is removed from here and sent to a proper place to be taught, where there is little distraction. "

"Why can she not stay here? The master can stay with us; surely a familiar place is not that a bad influence upon teaching? If not Cheng finds it very comfortable." Mother dared to venture.

Step Grandmother's hand cupping Lilly's chin suddenly travelled to her ear, making Lilly yelp in protest. Step Grandmother grabbed the wig and pulled it off. Lilly tried to reach out to stop her, but Step Grandmother only pulled harder on her ear.

"Because this little rat is a disgrace to this family! She runs about in the mud all day, playing with the _peasants_" She spat, shaking her hand a bit, making Lilly whimper. "She is unmarriageable because of this blemish, the spirits gave this girl to much yin, and so she is imbalanced, this is why she is pale!" Lilly was getting close to tears, and struggled to get out of Step Grandmother's grasp. "You should be begging me to take her off you, and then finally you can be a respectable family!"

Jade and Ganjin where clutching each other, never had they seen Step Grandmother so angry. Auntie was shocked and astonished. Mother remained silent, and Father calmly reached out to pick up Lilly's wig, smoothing over the hair. Lilly managed to wriggle out of Step Grandmother's grasp, and stumbled over to her mother. Mother wrapped an arm around her.

"We shall consider your offer honoured Mother, we are truly in your debt for such kindness."

"You will visit me in a few days to discuss the matter; I tired of travelling down here." Step Grandmother rose unsteadily to her feet, leaning heavily on her cane. At this moment, Lilly wised dearly that her father was a stronger man, and she also wished that she did not shame her family with her hair. After Step Grandmother had left, Lilly refused to be held by her mother.

"I'll be in my room." She said with a breaking voice, and hurried out of the room. The rest of the family their separate ways, Cheng and Father went back to their respective studies whilst the rest of the women went back to the sewing room.

Lunchtime went by, no sign of Lilly. The afternoon crawled along as the females all sat quietly sewing garments for Jade's wedding in the summer. Ganjin was restless; she kept putting down her sewing, picking up again, doing a few stitches, and then dropping it again.

"I do not like where this could lead to Mother, Step Grandmother finds Lilly a threat to our reputation, is it possible she could try something?" Ganjin asked, placing her hands on her legs and sighing. Jade raised an eyebrow, then nodded slowly in agreement.

"Step Grandmother is offering a wonderful chance for Cheng, that's true though it comes at a condition, there is no reason why Lilly shouldn't go, she wants to be a master so much." Mother replied. "Anyway, we let's try to focus on our sewing, we want our Jade to look beautiful for the summer."

Auntie paused, and then looked up to the garden.

"_This is so unlike Lilly, she should be outside venting her anger into the earth, not upstairs weeping like a child." _Auntie thought to herself. _"And yet, everything in this family doesn't not revolve around her, Cheng must come first, her happiness comes second to the first son, he needs his chance at University." _

By teatime, Lilly still had not come down for anything to eat, and Mother was starting to get more annoyed that worried.

"Jade, please go get your sister." Jade nodded, and hobbled up the stairs as fast as her bound feet would carry her. Jade gently slid open the door to Lilly's room, finding it to be flooded with darkness, her eyes went to the window where Lilly was sat. Jade brought in a small candle.

"Lilly?" Jade whispered, her eyes then fell upon the small cooking knife at Lilly's side. She brought the small candle to have a closer look, then saw the shreds of pale hair scattering the floor. "Oh, Lilly what have you done?"

Lilly turned to look at Jade with ghostly blue eyes, reflecting the light dancing in the dark.

"I made it better, I cut it all off." She replied with a cracked voice.


	4. Letters To a Distant Friend

**Chapter Three: Letter to a Distant Friend.**

_Dear Beloved Aylee; _

_I have been so looking forward to your visit, but we shall have to wait a while longer before you can come. I wish to tell you what has happened, but my hand cannot hold the brush, so I will tell you in short. My brother Cheng as the only son, much is expected of him, Step Grandmother shall pay for his education, but I must be removed from my home to become a master earthbender. This will make my family look more respectable, if I am not around to drag them down. You know my secret; you can imagine the shame and dishonour I have on my family for just being there. I cut off all my hair, and thought mother is angry with me, I feel free. I have enclosed a small lock of hair to ward off evil, if it has such a use. Keep it close and think of me. _

_Always your Friend, _

_Lilly. _

Lilly ran a hand through her new short hair, only a couple inches long. She read over the letter again, and placed a small lock of hair in it, carefully folding it. Her parents had punished Lilly by not letting Aylee visit, and Lilly wanted nothing more to see her bright and cheerful air bending friend. The house was alive with its normal noise; she could hear the kitchen crashing with pans and woks, the birds signing outside, the shouts from the stable. She missed being outside. Lilly had been thoroughly miserable for a few days, though reluctantly accepting food. Father in the mean time had ridden down to Step Grandmother with Cheng to discuss money and Lilly's fate. This she was not looking forward too.

There was a knock at the door, and Auntie came in with some lunch.

"Auntie, I want to hear the rest of the story." Lilly said as Auntie set down the tray and made herself comfortable. "Please?" Lilly added. Auntie poured some water for herself and took a deep drink.

"Lu-shi was welcomed to the house, but her parents refused to bless the marriage, and Lu-shi had an argument with her father. Lu-shi and her lover left the home and travelled many miles until they found a town to settle in. After a few months of peace, her father visited, begging her to return home. Her father had been happy to be rid of his fool hardy daughter, but a great General had heard of Lu-shi's beauty and adventuring spirit, and was interested in marrying her. Her cared little for the family's tradition of bound feet, only wanting a strong, healthy heir. In Lu-shi it seemed he had found the perfect partner, she was a skilled earthbender and free thinking. He was offering a great deal of money for her. Lu-shi's father was keen to make an alliance with this General."

"She sounds like me Auntie." Lilly commented. Auntie smiled, gesturing for Lilly to be quiet.

"The General wasn't going to give up, and sent men to kidnap Lu-shi. She was heavily pregnant, and did not want to injure her unborn child, and so went with out much fight, though I heard she had given one of the men a broken nose." Lilly giggled at this, and Auntie felt pleased that some of Lilly's dark mood was disappearing. "Lu-shi was brought to live in a fantastic home, but the walls and floors had been lined with metal stop her earthbending. The home was a prison for Lu-shi but she vowed to remain strong and wait for her lover to come find her. A month past, and she gave birth to a healthy girl. The General wanted the girl removed, but Lu-shi begged him to let her keep the tiny infant. The General was not a heartless man, and let her keep her child."

"Time was moving on, and the General's attempts to court Lu-shi were failing miserably. More than anything he wanted a son to carry on his name-" Auntie stopped a moment, thinking about the next detail, Lilly was too young to hear about the conceiving of the child. "Soon, Lu-shi was pregnant, and the General was pleased to hear that she was going to have a son. The months passed quietly, but Lu-shi was drowning in darkness, she missed being outside terribly and not being able to feel the earth shift felt awful."

Lilly's eyes widened, understanding the pain her grandmother had gone through, not feeling her element near her made Lilly feel numb. Her stomach suddenly grumbled. Auntie laughed.

"I'll finish the story later, our food is getting cold." Auntie said as she picked up some chicken. Lilly picked up her chopsticks and ate quietly, mulling over the story. After Auntie left, Lilly was left alone. She had spent the last few days in her room rearranging the furniture, moving wall hangings about, and general cleaning. Her room had never looked so clean before! She felt proud for doing something by herself. Her room was large and decorated with study wooden walls, decorated with painted pictures and a green wall hanging with the Earth Kingdom emblem. The light flooding in through the window, and she felt very at peace in here. She was currently sewing a new blanket for her bed, since she'd had far too many hours to inspect her current ones and decide it needed replacing.

Lilly went to sit by the window, watching the distance fields as tiny specks swung the flails to beat the grain out of the plants. A lot of her family's money came from managing farms in the province. Some money came from trading goods with Fire Nation. The grain fetched a good price, though Lilly had little idea what they actually did with it. She watched tiny birds flittering past as they called out to each other in song. The scene was peaceful, and she even contemplated writing a poem about it.

But as always, when she felt inspired distraction and mischief came knocking.

"Lilly! Liiiiillllly!" A small voice whispered. Lilly frowned, and then looked out of the window. She felt the distinct vibrations of earth, and a small column of earth shot up out of the ground. Lilly blinked a moment, looking into the familiar green eyes of her playmate Lee.

"Lee!" Lilly gave a squeal of delight and threw her arms about him, and then swatted him around the head. "You shouldn't be here!"

Lee rubbed his head a moment, and shrugged, giving a coy smile. "Hadn't seen you down at the river for a few days- hey what happened to your hair?" He reached out and ruffled the downy pale hair. He'd found out about her hair as a child, and didn't seem bothered by it.

"Stop that! I cut it off" Lilly said, pulling his hand off her head. "I _shamed_ my Grandmother. Old hag." Lilly muttered. Lee shrugged, leaping into the room as the column of earth disappeared into the ground. Lilly grabbed his arm.

"I'm in trouble so deep I couldn't bend my way out of it, and I'm not allowed visitors!" Lilly hissed through her teeth. "You have to go!" Lee pulled out of Lilly's grip and gave a low whistle.

"Wow, you've been decorating!" His eyes then went to the embroidery. He started to snicker as he held it up. "Now they have you making your own clothes? I can tell!"

Lilly thought of Lee as the fun big brother she never had in Cheng, but with the brotherly affection came teasing. Lots of it. "Lee, I'm not in the mood." She sighed.

"Uh huh, and that's what my mum says to my dad when she doesn't want to-" Lilly kicked him gently.

"I don't want to hear the details Lee!" Lilly was exasperated already.

There was a sudden knock at the door, Lilly panicked and quickly shoved Lee into her small wardrobe. A moment later, Mother was standing in the door way.

"Lilly, I swear I heard voices." Mother looked about the room, searching for any one who shouldn't be there.

"I-I'm just reading out loud!" Lilly briskly picked some paper off the floor, and smiled feebly at her mother. "I'm not being too loud am I?" Mother shook her head and closed the door.

Lee stumbled out of the wardrobe. Lilly was nearly fuming; she grabbed Lee by the collar and dragged him to the window.

"You nearly had me in trouble! Well! What do you have to say for yourself?" She whispered furiously. Lee managed a weak smile, before withdrawing something from behind his back.

"Does this look good on me?" He grinned, holding a highly decorated kimono in front of him. Lilly tried very hard not to crack, but her lips started to twitch and she broke out into laughter. She took the kimono off Lee and threw it on her bed. She pushed him towards the window.

"Alright! I'll go!" Lee rolled his eyes. He then suddenly turned around and embraced Lilly in what she thought wasn't a brotherly hug. Even at fourteen years old, Lee was tall and at least a good head or so bigger than Lilly. He was a strong Earthbender, and Lilly was very sure Lee would have a good career in the army. "Things have been boring around without you, so come down when you can."

Lee jumped out of the window, turned and gave a final wave before disappearing from sight. Lilly rested her chin on the window ledge, thinking of all the fun time they'd spent playing in the heat of summer, seeking shade under their crudely made shelters. Lilly closed her eyes a moment. She rushed over to her wardrobe and quickly changed into her training clothes. She pulled on a pale green hat, similar to what most people wore. She tucked any strands out of her face, and with a grin, ran out towards the window and leapt out. She landed softly into the earth, and proceeded to run after Lee.

"Lee!" Lilly shouted as she ran after him, jumping onto his back to surprise him.

"Lilly? Lilly!" He said in pleasant surprise, he shifted her weight and carried on walking along, giving her a piggy back. "So, decided to have some fun?"

"Yeah, my parents are angry, but it's only hair. Besides, I've been punished enough." She smiled, putting her face next to Lee's so their cheeks were touching. "And, I missed doing….this!" Her hands went to his ticklish spots and they collapsed into a pile in the road, a tangle of limbs as Lilly tickled Lee into oblivion.

"Noo! Sto-stop!" Lee gasped for breath as he couldn't stop laughing. He slammed his fist into the ground, sending Lilly flying backwards. Lilly stood up and looked stunned, and slightly hurt. "Lilly! I didn't mean to do that!" Lee apologised.

"When did you learn that?" Lilly asked in a rush of excitement, she ran up and grabbed his arm. "Show me!"

"Sure! Sure! Let's get out of here, your parents still stand a chance of catching us."

Lilly nodded, holding firmly onto his hand. She nodded and smiled.

"Alright." They both took the same stance, still holding hands as they started to move their feet is heavy circles. Soon, the ground beneath them started to shift, and it was like they were skating along the earth, dashing away from the house.

"Oh that stupid child has run off!" Mother was very angry, and was pacing around in her husband's study. He had only been home a half hour to suddenly find that Lilly had fled the house "I thought punishment meant for her to stay in her room, she's gone off to the river to play. What am I going to do with that girl?"

Father ran a hand through his thin hair, watching with amused eyes as his wife paced backwards and forwards. His wife had always had a slight temper and a tendency to rant on, but he'd hoped motherhood and general growing old had softened her. Not in the slightest.

"Ah, well I think that she's going to miss her friends, one last time won't hurt." Yusin clasped his hand together, resting them on the table. He was tired from the frantic horse ride back. Maoke looked up to him with saddened eyes. She sat down gently, putting out her hand to touch his gently.

"It will only be for a while, she'll learn quickly and she can come home at the same time as Cheng. I'll miss them both, but it is for the best." Maoke put a hand to her cheek. "Maybe it help to settle her down."

Yusin reached over to the table, cupping his wife's face with his hands, tracing the line of her chin. "This is what Lilly wants, she has no destiny, so this is her chance to change her life, that than spending the rest of it inside and sewing."

"Anyway, how about we go and tell our girls the good news." Yusin touched some hair behind Maoke's ear, and stood up. He fumblingly went to embrace his wife. These shows of affection were rare nowadays, but it was comforting for Maoke to know her husband still cared.

Lilly shrieked, ducking behind a wall or earth as Lee fired a barrage of mud at her. She had at this point been hit quiet a few times, and would no doubt be feeling sore later on. Lilly breathed in deeply, forcing her hands into the earth and coating up her arms with earth, forcing it to harden. The young teenager broke through the wall with a mere thought and a flick of her wrist, then dropped into a deep stance, punching the air, sending the earth coating her arms straight at Lee.

Lee laughed, dodging the shots with ease. He started to prance about, clearing getting too big for his boots. Lilly moved her left foot across slightly, and then suddenly punched the earth. Lee, too busy laughing like a Hyena was sent hurtling through the air, to land in the river. Lilly rushed over to the river, to see if he was alright.

"Lee?" She called out, though only a few bubbles popping on the surface replied. A rough, wet slimy hand touched her shoulder. Lilly turned around, coming face to face with a mud monster. "Ha-ha very funny Lee."

Lilly made a pushing motion with her arms, and the mud coating Lee quietly literality flew off him. He was grinning from ear to ear. She raised an eyebrow. Lee suddenly raised his hand, and it seemed half of the mud from the river fell on top of Lilly's head. Lilly tapped her foot. With exaggerated movements, she managed to shake most of the mud off her clothes.

They carried on playing and practising their Earthbending against each other, and playing games old as the Omashu. When they were finally out of breath, they sat down under an apple tree, hitting the earth every so often, making an apple fall down into an open palm. Lilly was munching quietly, studying Lee out of the corner of her eye.

He was tall and lean with strong shoulders to carry him well, somehow managing to avoid the lanky, awkward phase boys of the town seemed to go through at puberty. He had normal shaped eyes, a striking bright green common in the Earth Kingdom. Overall, Lilly thought he was very handsome, though she would never admit this to Lee. Lilly gently rested her head on his shoulder, watching the insects dancing in the air through heavy lidded eyes.

"Lee, how is your calligraphy coming along?" Lilly suddenly asked. Lee raised an eye brow, giving a slight shrug.

"Going alright I guess, why?"

"I might be going away for a while, and I was hoping we could write to each other."

"Where are you going?" Lee asked, his tone a little hurried.

"To become a Master. Step Grandmother wants to be rid of me, so I'm going away to train. So will you promise to write?"

"Yeah, I promise."

Lilly smiled sleepily, closing her eyes a brief moment. . Lilly didn't care what happened when she got home, instead just enjoyed this moment with Lee. He reached out, gently moving the hat off her head, stroking her short pale hair before wrapping an arm around her shoulder, and feeling somewhat complete.


	5. Confused Intentions

**Chapter Four: Confused Intentions**

The moon was starting to rise before either of the two teenagers aroused themselves from sleep. Lilly and Lee were walking slowly; it was dark and their sleepy paces meant they could stumble easily. Lilly was walking slightly ahead of Lee, caught in her own thoughts of leaving home.

"Um…Lilly?" Lee abruptly said, stopping on the stop and fidgeting like a school boy who had been disciplined. Lilly looked up.

"What's the matter Lee?" She asked with a warm, innocent smile.

"Well, I wanted to give you this!" He said, quickly handing Lilly something. She held the small object in the moon light, peering at it with half closed eyes.

"I-I can't take this Lee, it's your hunting knife!" Lilly stammered, pushing it back towards him.

"No, Lilly, you have a better need for it, you'll be travelling a lot, and you might not be able to use your bending. You've had basic training with knives haven't you?" Lee was serious; under his fun-loving laid back demeanour was a cautious mind. Lilly nodded, vaguely remembering the movements and slashes her teacher had taught her on the quiet.

"Thank-you Lee, I'll look after it." She bowed. "Come back with me, and I'll give you something of mine." She smiled, and hurried back towards her house. They managed to sneak past the servants' quarters and made their way to the back garden. Lilly rose a small column of earth as quietly as she could, leaping into her room followed by Lee.

"Hey, ow! Watch where you're standing!" Lilly whispered, wincing from her sore foot.

"Sorry Lil!"

"Where did I leave it?" Lilly mumbled to herself as she rummaged around her wardrobe to find it. "Wait!! I found it! Lee hold out your arm, wait let me light a candle…"

Lilly leant out into the hallway, lighting a small stick from one of the lamps burning, and crept quietly back into her room. She lit a small candle, cupping it in her hands as she perched on her bed next to Lee. She placed it carefully on the small wooden table next to her bed, taking Lee's wrist gently. Lilly placed it carefully placing it in his hand. It appeared to be a small bag of blue silk, decorated with delicate symbols of the four nations.

"Jade was making her childhood bag a few weeks ago, getting ready of her marriage and stuff. Well, Ganjin and I got a little jealous and felt left out, so mother showed us how to make one."

Lee suddenly looked alarmed. "Wait, hold on! I don't want to get married to you!

"No! It's not for that, It just has some things from my childhood, fist tooth, lock of hair, bits like that." Lilly tried to explain. Her island's traditions of marriage were different from the other continents, when a young woman was due to be married, she would have to make a small bag in which charms of her childhood went. On her marriage day she would burn this in a fire, to symbolise her movement from childhood to womanhood. Lilly tipped the contents into her hand. She carefully picked out a small stone. It was flat and polished to a proud shine on one side, and when carefully examined in the light, there was a small shell shaped fossil.

"Remember when you found this, the time we got lost in the woods and you fell into that ditch?" Lilly recounted one of their earlier adventures. Lee looked out of the window longingly, as if wishing to revisit those precious times. Lilly put the few items back into the bag and handed it back to Lee. He looked a little speechless for a moment, and utterly lost for words.

"Well…thanks, I guess." He mumbled. Lilly felt her shoulders droop.

"You look like I've just given you a dead cat…"

"No, I was expecting a something, like one of your hair pins or maybe a poem." He ran a hand through his hair in a slight nervous gesture.

"Fine, I'll take it back and you can have a hairpin if you really want." Lilly said with the stubbornness of a rock, and went to take it out of his hand. Lee's finger curled around it.

"No, it's great, I'll keep it. It just made me think about all the adventures we had and…" Lee trailed off, looking at Lilly with in a new light. Her eyebrows shot up.

"Oh no, we have to become blood siblings and swear to always be loyal and caring and all that mushy stuff." Lilly rolled her eyes, thinking of the typical oaths of honour and loyalty displayed by the young males of her village. Lee laughed.

"Nah, you're a girl, wouldn't work, and I should go, have to help dad with work tomorrow."

Lee stood and went to the window, giving Lilly a wide smile before pocketing the small gift and leaping out. Lilly sat on her bed, smoothing out the wrinkles Lee's heavy frame had left. Lilly had this gut feeling in her stomach she would be leaving soon, though the trading of little trinkets had done very little quell her thoughts of leaving her home and life for what could be a while. How long would Cheng be at university, three, four years? Her family needed the extra help to put Cheng through university, but did she really have to go? Couldn't she just start behaving properly?

Lilly tumbled through her thoughts, confusion and anger took place of sadness and blame. She started to work herself into a state of fury. There was NO way her parents could make her go away with out a fight, or good reason. Lilly wasn't spoilt, but she did have a slight tendency to think more of herself, rather than her family other friends. She had been brought up with less strict social boundaries compared to her sisters, her parents had little idea what to do with her, and /so they let her do almost anything.

Lilly's breathing became faster, spinning around and kicking the nearest thing her feet came into contact with. The small table toppled over, giving Lilly the satisfaction of a loud 'thump'. The door to her room slid open silently as Lilly stood staring at the table, standing wide and breathing deeply. Ganjin stood at the door, her small eyes open and looking shocked.

"Third sister? Our Father wishes to speak to you in the study." She said, her cultured voice stammering a bit. Lilly suddenly swore loudly, making Ganjin wince. "Please, Lilly, he just wants to talk." It was Lilly's look turn to look shocked.

"Did…you just speak… normally?" Lilly ventured, knowing it would be unlikely that she would ever hear it again. Ganjin glared at Lilly, without answering and walked back to her room. Lilly sighed, walking down the stair, taking great pleasure in bringing down her feet heavily with each footfall. Lilly paused on the stairs, returning to her basic breathing techniques before carrying on to her father's study. She rapped on the doorframe, before hearing the rumbling voice of her father bade her entrance.

"Ganjin said you wanted to see me…" She trailed off, wondering if she was going to get more time in her room, or maybe a few slaps across the back of the hand. Yusin was writing something before looking up to the messy sight of his youngest daughter. Her training clothes were stained with mud; there were bruises on her calves, dirt smeared on her cheek and that defiant look in her eyes.

"You could have at least changed before you came down." He said firmly, voice devoid of any affection and expression. Lilly looked down, realising the state she was in. She mumbled a sorry, diverting her gaze to the window.

"I am not going to talk about you ignoring your mother's punishment, but about what we have decided will happen." Yusin cleared his throat loudly before continuing. "You, Cheng and I will leave tomorrow early tomorrow to meet Step Grandmother at midday, and then you will carry on with her to meet your teacher, whilst Cheng and I will start our journey to Ba Sing Se."

"But Father I-"

"No questions, no complaints, not a word from you Lilly. You will have a master, what more could you want?"

Lilly felt the words cut into her harshly. She lowered her head, feeling the previous tears coming on again. She sniffed, the familiar lump rising in her throat. Her father carried on, seemingly blind to her discomfort.

"This is a great chance for Cheng to make a name for us and himself. Do this one thing for us Lilly, and Cheng in turn will do so much for us."

"Does that include getting rid of me?! And then you can be the perfect family you have always wanted to be!" Lilly snapped, clenching her hands tight as she turned to face the door, the first tear dribbling out of her left eye.

"Don't talk me like that young lady." Her father said sharply. "You need to learn humility and respect. I hope your new teacher is far stricter then Sifu Tong, he has done little to teach you restraint."

Lilly paused at the door, feeling her resolve break.

"Can I go?" She said weakly.

"Li-Ming has packed your things, see you in the morning." Yusin added, sound almost friendly and polite. Lilly closed the door, passing the sewing room as she walked past in a dazed state, sniffing as she struggled to hold in the tears. Auntie was sat reading, when she looked up at Lilly. Mother felt the instinct to go to her child, and cradle away her troubles. Auntie put out a gently but firm hand to stop her, shaking her head slowly.

Lilly threw herself on her bed, too exhausted to cry. Li-Ming popped her head into the room, before walking in and giving a quick bow.

"Miss Lilly, I have finished packing your clothes and belonging for tomorrow." Li-Ming kept her eyes off the quivering girl on the bed, staring at the wall hanging on the far wall. Lilly sniffled, before pushing herself off the bed, looking over her shoulder to Li-Ming.

"Thank you Li-Ming." Lilly intoned, not bothering to make eye contact.

Li-Ming bowed her head again, exiting the room quickly. Lilly changed out of her training clothes slowly, leaving them in a basket for Li-Ming to pick up later. She went about her normal evening routine unhurriedly, as if to savour this last night of home, of familiarity. Sitting on her bed failed to still her sudden nervous energy, Lilly realised she ought to go and say goodnight to her mother and Auntie.

Lilly found Mother and Auntie outside in the garden, enjoying a cup of tea and a stroll before they went to bed. She approached them humbly and respectfully, with the saddened air of a child loosing her freedom.

"Mother, I wanted to say sorry for all the…trouble I've caused." She said, looking away to stare at the small insects floating in the air near the garden lamps. Lilly did not always apologise for bad behaviour, sulking in a sour mood for days until she snapped out of it. It seemed some maturity was finally taking place in Lilly. Mother sat for a moment, mulling over the apology, analysing the tone in her head, wondering if it was genuine. She held out her arms, and Lilly rushed in to give her a long hug.

"Sit down for a bit sweetie; we have something to share with you." Mother smiled warmly, gesturing to the pillows scattered over the veranda. When Lilly had stiffly settled herself down on a plush cushion, Auntie handed Lilly a small book. Lilly opened the cover, noticing the message written by the females of her family. Ganjin wished her speed and wisdom in learning, Jade said she would miss Lilly, Mother had inscribed a verse from a favourite poem and Auntie had written a single symbol, luck.

"Thank you for apologising Lilly, we understand you are upset, and we may seem like we are being hard, but it will benefit you very much, we don't want you approaching your training with a closed, angry mind." Mother said, settling down next to Lilly. Auntie placed a warm hand on her shoulder.

"The book is the tale of Lu-shi, I realised we wouldn't have time to finish the story, so I copied out the entire tale, and we all added some poems and saying at the back. It seems your fate will be similar to Lu-shi, leaving us at such a young age…" Auntie's voice became strained, and she started to weep into a handkerchief. Lilly felt the tears come back at full speed, and the three of them broke down, sorry to be losing Lilly. It finally felt good to let go of the raw pent up emotion and let it out in a more positive way.

Lilly finally made it to bed, somewhat elevated from her previous dark mood. Before blowing out the candles, she crept into each of her sister's rooms, kissed each on the cheek and leaving the room quietly. Lilly dreamt of nothing that night, but tomorrow was going to be nothing like her wildest dreams.


End file.
